


A Hirasawa Sandwich with Nakano in the Middle

by sheltie1987



Category: K-On!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Azusa spending the night over at Ui's. Yui comes home late and has some late night delights.
Relationships: Hirasawa Ui & Hirasawa Yui, Hirasawa Ui/Nakano Azusa, Hirasawa Yui & Nakano Azusa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Hirasawa Sandwich with Nakano in the Middle

**A Hirasawa Sandwich with Nakano in the Middle**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own K-On! at all_

**A/N: well here’s my second M story with the girls of K-On. This time focusing on the Hirasawa sisters and Azusa. Warning this has incest in it and if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read. They’ll also use of toys in this as well.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

Azusa sighed. She was sleeping over at Ui’s house. She was quite happy about this since she liked Ui. It was just Ui’s older sister, Yui that Azusa had a bit of an issue with. Yui had a lovely tendency of glomping her whenever she was around and not letting go. It was frustrating and embarrassing. The embarrassing part came depending on when the glomping happened of course. You’d think she’d of gotten used to it since Yui had done this since she first became friends with Ui, but she hadn’t and doubted she ever would. That and Yui was older than her and she thought as someone older they’d be mature enough to not do this kind of thing.

“Oh Azusa, welcome, come on in” Ui said smiling.

“Thanks Ui, is your sister home?” Azusa asked as she kept an eye out for Yui glomping her.

“No, right now she’s out with her friends. She’ll probably be back late tonight” Ui said.

Azusa let out a deep sigh of relief. She was safe for a while at least.

Ui had everything ready it seemed.

“So what do you want to do first?” she asked.

The two friends had a great time hanging out, playing video games and reading manga. They even got some homework done though that was a spur of the moment thing. Azusa had packed her homework in her overnight bag without thinking, but Ui was a good sport and thought doing homework would be fun. Azusa just shook her head at her friend’s antics. Ui had such a pleasant disposition that it was hard for anyone to even dislike her.

Later that night Ui made dinner with Azusa helping. They ate and then played some more video games and stayed up late til Azusa got tired. Ui followed suit. She gathered together some pillows and blankets. They fell asleep in the living room, neither wanting to make the trek upstairs.

It was later on that night that the door opened and Yui came in. She was grinning happily. She had just had a great time with her friends. She stayed quiet since she knew her sister was most likely asleep. Then she noticed something in the living room. She crept in and saw Ui and Azusa sleeping. Yui had to hold back the urge to glomp Azusa. She then turned her head and found Ui was looking at her.

“Ui” Yui whispered.

“Hi sis” Ui whispered back.

“I thought you were asleep” Yui said.

“I was, but I can’t sleep” Ui said with a small smile, “I need something to help me.”

Yui smiled as she heard this. She knew what exactly what her sister was talking about. It had only been a few months since the two sisters became lovers. It was by accident. A terrible storm came through and the two sisters huddled together since both were afraid of the violent storm. One thing led to another and soon they were naked, their bodies writhing together as they experienced one another like they’ve never done before. It was exhilarating to say the least. They also knew it was quite wrong and taboo so they kept it a secret.

“We can’t, Azu-nyan might wake up” Yui said quietly.

“Please sis” Ui begged.

Yui was still hesitant, but then she felt her sister grab her arm and pull her down til their lips met. Ui’s lips were quite aggressive unlike how she usually acted. Her tongue wiggled, trying to invade Yui’s mouth. Yui conceded unable to resist her sister. Her lips parted allowing Ui’s tongue entry. Her tongue met Ui’s and they tangled with one another as they continued their incestuous kiss. She felt Ui’s hands sneak under her shirt cupping and squeezing her bra covered breasts.

“Ui” Yui murmured.

There was a ripping of fabric and Ui tossed the ruined shirt away and then unhooked Yui’s bra to get to her goal. Her sister’s breasts. Yui was a bit stunned by her sister’s sudden feat of strength, but gasped as Ui’s mouth left her lips and latched onto one of her nipples.

“Oh my Ui” Yui gasped.

Ui’s hands were still quite busy as it was now yanking down Yui’s pants and fingers worming into her older sister’s wet clam. Yui moaned as quietly as possible as she felt Ui’s fingers invade her pussy over and over.

“Fuck, Ui, fuck” Yui panted.

Her legs buckled from the pleasure and Ui guided her down til she was on her back. Ui crawled on top of her older sister without removing her fingers from its prize. She had to cease her nursing of her sister, but once Yui was on the floor Ui’s mouth went back to Yui’s chest, but this time lavished more attention on both luscious mounds with her tongue and sucking on the ripe flesh.

“UI!” Yui whined as she climaxed.

Ui removed her fingers from her sister and put them in her mouth sucking them clean in a very seductive manner. Yui was panting hard as her body was flush. She pulled Ui and their mouths latched onto one another. She could taste herself on her sister. Her hands got to removing Ui’s clothing and got Ui on her back. She didn’t waste any time and got between Ui’s legs began to feast on the ripe fruit before her. Ui did her best to hold back a euphoric squeal. She wiggled her hips as she felt her sister’s tongue wiggle inside her. It felt so good. Her sister just knew how to eat her out.

“Yui, oh, Yui, oh, oh, oh Yui” Ui whimpered.

Yui lifted her sister’s soft supple legs to her shoulders, her hands caressing those lovely thighs making Ui coo softly. Then she’d move her hands to Ui’s ass and give it some nice squeezes making her little sister let out lovely little squeals that was like music to her ears. The older Hirasawa continued to munch away at the sweet box in front of her. Her tongue trying to excavate every last bit of tangy juices inside her sister.

“YUI!” Ui cried out as she climaxed.

Yui kept going slurping away without pause since she knew her sister loved her multiple so much and she always gave her little sister what she wanted.

Azusa awoke to a noise. She groaned a bit as she tried to get back to sleep by rolling over. But she couldn’t and opened her eyes to see what the noise was. Her eyes widened seeing the source of the noise. Yui and Ui were both naked with Ui on her back with Yui in between Ui’s legs making very lewd sucking and slurping sounds. Yui’s hands caressing Ui’s thighs and butt. Ui doing her best to keep her cries of raw passion to a minimum.

Azusa watched getting wet herself. Yes, she was shocked seeing the act of incest in front of her, but she was slowly getting turned on. Her hand slipped down to her crotch on its own accord. She began to rubbing herself watching the sisterly love. Her eyes were riveted at the sight. The sight of Ui’s euphoric expression as sweet and utter rapture spread through her. How attentive the usually spacey Yui was. How she ate out her sister with such a voracious appetite. All of it was extraordinary. She had never really seen such a sight before and it hooked her instantly.

 _Could Yui or Ui ever do that to me_ she wondered.

The twin-tailed haired girl watched as Yui positioned Ui into a new position, one that had the younger Hirasawa on her hands and knees and the older Hirasawa mash her face into her sister’s rear latching onto her sister’s oh so sensitive and sated core.

Ui cried out as she was once again violated by her sister’s dexterous tongue. It was all so wonderful that she wished this could never end. To fuck and be fucked by her sister for all time. This was a sweet heavenly dream to her.

Yui removed her face from her sister’s pussy and saw Azusa playing with herself. Yui smirked and crawled over and whispered to her sister. Ui turned to Azusa and giggled and nodded her head.

“Good, get the toys” Yui whispered.

Ui nodded and dashed off quickly and quietly.

Azusa didn’t notice this at all since her eyes were closed, focused on the pleasure her fingers giving her as she brought herself to orgasm. She let out a quiet a moan as she could with her closed eyes tightening as a great rush of pleasure coursed through her. When she opened them she saw Yui looking at her. Azusa blushed madly.

“Azusa, you’ve been a naughty girl” Yui sing-songed.

Azusa wanted to move, wanted to do something. But she was paralyzed. Yui crawled over and pulled Azusa’s fingers from her quim. The older girl stuck those sticky fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Mmmm, yummy” the older Hirasawa sister commented.

Azusa blushed at this.

Yui then captured Azusa’s lips with her own. Azusa froze then melted into the lip-lock. As she kissed back she could faintly taste Ui’s juices on Yui’s mouth. It tasted good even it’s secondhand. During their make out Yui removed Azusa’s clothing. Azusa was so stirred up with the feverish kissing that she didn’t even notice she was naked til she felt a draft. She flushed as she looked at her nude body and Yui’s eyes feasting on it. Azusa didn’t have much time to dwell on her embarrassment as Yui got to work.

Her hands caressed Azusa’s body and it made the young girl tremble. She let out a low moan as Yui cupped her small breasts, squeezing them. Azusa was so caught up with Yui’s lovely hands to notice when one of Yui’s hands slipped down and began to stroke her aroused pussy lips. She jerked when she realized this. A soft moan escaped her lips.

“Oh” she gasped.

Yui smirked as she increased her petting then slowly adding a finger into Azusa. A second finger was added not too longer after that.

Azusa was panting as she was being finger-fucked by Yui.

“Oh gods, Yui” she cried out such glorious ecstasy raced through her.

Yui grinned as she pumped her fingers in and out as her thumb sought out Azusa’s clit. Azusa’s hips jolted as Yui rubbed Azusa’s clit like she was trying to coax a genie from a lamp.

Ui appeared back in the living room with an armful of toys. She grinned as she watched her sister pleasure her friend. She put the toys down and picking up one and walked over then crouched down. She handed her sister a toy which Yui took. Azusa was confused as Yui’s fingers left her only to widened as she felt something thick, bumpy and cylindrical replace them. It invaded her and stretched her wider than she had ever. It was a bit painful really, but the pleasure was overcoming it quickly.

“OHHHH!” Azusa cried out.

“That’s it, feel it Azusa, feel it. I’m going to fuck you, going to fuck you hard” Yui said in a husky tone.

“Oh gods, oh gods, Yui, Yui, fuck Yui” Azusa babbled as Yui continuously rammed the dildo in and out of the young girl like she was trying to batter down a castle door.

Ui shifted and grabbed Azusa’s face and pulled her into a hot passionate kiss that took Azusa’s breath away. Her mouth was open allowing Ui’s tongue to invade her friend’s mouth. Azusa wasn’t sure what to do since her attention was split from the kiss to her nether lips getting stretched. Then her orgasm hit her and she blacked out.

“Huh, she’s a squirter” Yui commented as she felt the hot liquid splash against her skin.

She pulled out the dildo and handed it over to Ui, who began to lick the piece of plastic like a popsicle.

Azusa woke up with a groan. Her mind swam as it tried to put together what had just happened. Her eyes snapped open when all the pieces connected.

“Ah, you’re up” Yui commented with a grin.

“Did we, we did, didn’t we?” Azusa asked blushing.

“We did, and you’re a hot little fuck” Yui said with a smirk.

Azusa’s blush seemed to increase and it showed all over her usually pale body.

“And she tastes so good sis” Ui commented.

Azusa turned her head away looking down at the floor.

“Yes, but now it’s time to return the favor” Yui said with a grin.

“Like what?” Azusa asked a bit hesitant.

“Eat out Ui, make her cum, make her scream” Yui said eagerly.

“I-I-I’ve never done this before” Azusa murmured shyly.

“Oh it’s easy. You lick and suck. Think of it as eating an ice cream cone” Yui said happily.

“What?!” Azusa exclaimed.

“Oh sis, I’ve always wanted to see how good Azusa is at eating pussy” Ui said clapping her hands together happily.

Azusa didn’t share her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Right, Ui. Lie down on your back and spread those lovely legs for Azusa. Azusa stick that head between those legs and let that mouth go to work on my sister’s cunt” Yui said grinning wide.

Azusa did as she was told though with hesitancy. She got her head in between Ui’s legs, she stared right at her friend’s oozing slit. She inhaled its musky scent. It made her head foggy to be honest. She inched her head forward til her lips barely touched Ui’s lower lips. She opened her mouth letting her tongue slither out. It pierced the clam and she got her first taste of Ui honey. It was tangy for sure. She dug her tongue deeper into Ui’s clam, her lips now kissing Ui’s lower pair.

Ui moaned as she wiggled about on the floor.

“Oh, oh” she mewled.

Yui just sat back watching, enjoying the erotic show. She hadn’t seen something this good since she watched Tsumugi completely have her way with Mio. That was so hot, how Tsumugi fucked Mio with the biggest strap-on she had ever seen. She knew Tsumugi loved her toys, but geez, she had to believe the girl had the biggest collection of toys on the face of the earth. Even had several Sybians that were custom made for her. Watching Ritsu bound onto that machine crying out in pure ecstasy as the Sybian went to town on her with Tsumugi controlling it with such glee on her face.

Ui gently thrusting her pelvis into Azusa’s face liking how her friend was eating out though the little Japanese doll was a novice when it came to muff diving.

“How is she sis?” Yui asked.

“Oh, oh. She’s good, not as good as Mio or even Ritsu, but she’s got talent” Ui moaned, “I wanna keep her, teach her.”

“Good, good” Yui said with excited eyes.

Azusa couldn’t fully hear what was being talked about due to Ui’s thighs clamping down on her ears. She tried to heed the advice Yui gave to her from time to time, but it wasn’t easy really. Her tongue was getting tired since it wasn’t used to its task. Plus it just felt kind of weird. Not so odd that she’d never do this again, but it was strange. Ui’s juices soaked her face, some of it even running off her chin.

Ui gently raised Azusa’s head.

“Rest, it’s hard for a first timer” she said gently.

Azusa was a bit grateful. Her face was red as it was covered with a thick sheen of Ui juice.

Yui moved over and began to clean Azusa’s face clean.

“Mmm, so good” the elder Hirasawa sister murmured.

Azusa’s face again was red, but this time not from what she had done. It was feeling Yui’s diligent tongue bathe her.

Once clean Yui put Azusa’s head back between her sister’s sweet cove. This went on. Whenever Azusa got a break Ui would play with herself to keep her engine revved up and Yui would clean up Azusa’s face. Azusa got better learning Ui’s cues and she lasted longer each time in Ui’s pussy.

“Oh, oh, oh here it comes” Ui warned as her she felt her orgasm cresting.

Azusa’s face was doused with Ui’s nectar. She pulled up gasping, unable to handle it.

“Good job Azusa” Yui said brightly.

“I did a good job?” Azusa asked panting.

“Yup. Getting Ui to come is great” Yui said happily.

Azusa felt proud of this.

“Oh sis, next time I’m inviting Jun too” Ui said happily.

“Great, more pussy to eat and fuck” Yui cheered.

Azusa didn’t know if she could handle the Hirasawa sisters even with help.

**End**

**A/N: yes, I’ve set up a possible sequel to this though not too sure if I’ll act on it. We’ll see how well this is received. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
